poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
That Night/The 3 valleys
Here's how the night and discovering the 3 valleys goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. was now dark, and mist was about when Edward sees a light. Edward: What's that? stopped Puffer: What is it, sir? Hiatt Grey: It's an amber lamp. That means "proceed with caution". dinging Hiatt Grey: Who's there?! one replied Princess Celestia: Let's keep moving. engines move slowly till they came to a sign James: What's a sign doing here? Hiatt Grey: a headlight and looks at it Theodore: What does it say? Hiatt Grey: It says: "Keep out! Turn back, go to jail, or worst.... Mighty Joe: "Worst," what sir? Hiatt Grey: Rest in peace. Patrick: Wait, what's that? to something on a branch Hiatt Grey: the lamp and it was a fogman's coat I-I-I-I-I-I-I It's a fogman's coat! Roary: But where's it's owner? Henry: Boy, dija vu. Hiatt Grey: We must be getting close. We'll make camp here for the night. Knockout: Good idea, sir. everyone made camp almost everyone's asleep Rabbit: struggling to sleep snore Rabbit: GAH!!! Tigger: chuckling snores Rabbit: mumbles, then falls asleep then Tigger's tail, flicks Rabbit's nose. Rabbit turn on his side, but Tigger's tail then pulls Rabbit's ear. Rabbit tries to grab but fails several times Nyx: Oh, Thomas. I hope we can get you ressurected. Twilight: up after she heard Nyx I know Nyx, I'm sorry. We've could have brought him back, by now, if I haven't. when Twilight looks, Nyx and the Terminator aren't there Twilight: Nyx? Sweetie? looks up a higher point and Nyx and the Terminator are there. Nyx: I will rescue you, I will. starts Nyx: singing Come out moon Come out wishing star Come out Come out Wherever you are I’m out here in the dark All alone and wide awake Come and find me I’m empty and I’m cold And my heart's about to break Come and find me I need you to come here and find me Cause without you I’m totally lost I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I can only dream of you Wherever you are I’ll hear you whistle I’ll see you smile I’ll be with you just for a while But when the morning comes And the sun begins to rise I will lose you Because it’s just a dream When I open up my eyes I will lose you I use to believe in forever But forever is to good to be true I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I don’t know what else to do Except to try to dream of you And wonder if you are dreaming too Wherever you are Wherever you are the song ends, Nyx heads back up to the Terminator Nyx: Hey, can you tell me more about the future? And why Princess Chaos sent that T-1000 back to kill me? Terminator: 28 years into the future, the Deceptitrains and the villains took over Equestria after the Deceptitrains overpower everything. Then soon enough, Twilight Sparkle is terminated. After that happened you take over as leader. Then you and the team attack the Changling castle, and you over power them. And soon, you kill Queen Chrysalis. Princess Chaos watches you do it. Angered, she vowed to get revenge on you. And since Terminators were around, Princess Chaos decided to send one back to kill you here in this time. But she decided to send a T-1000 because she knew it was more advanced. But your brother, Thomlight Sparkle sent me to protect you. Nyx: And I'm grateful he has. Terminator: Yes. Nyx: Are you even afraid? Terminator: No. Nyx: You don't feel any emotion? Terminator: No, I have to stay functional until my mission is complete. And then it doesn't matter. Nyx: Right, I have to stay functional too. I hold the key to earth's survial. Twilight: her hove around her I know you can do it. Nyx: Thanks mom. Twilight: We will find that Crystal Nyx, if we can back Optimus, we can bring back Thomas. Nyx: I still wish I knew what Steamfrie meant but, "When dawn a lights the dagger's tip, the archer will reveal the way." Twilight: It's very strange. Nyx: You never know. when Nyx takes a look at the stars, she sees something. Nyx: Hey, I think what he meant. Twilight: Really, because I think it was just silly. Nyx: Really, Mom! I.. I know what he meant! back to the lower lever Yuna! Princess Luna! Wake up! Yuna: Huh? Nyx: Come look at the stars! head up to the higher level Nyx: Look! What shape do you see in that cluster of stars? Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes